dan_perofandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Pero Manescu: "The BLOW"
''"The BLOW"- the New Book of Changes, ''or the Three Matters of Dan Pero Manescu's Philosophy First Matter of Dan Pero Manescu's Philosophy Basically, we could start writing about Dan Pero Manescu's philosophy '''with the help of this matter: ''"Since all the AEONS was the BLOW, and the BLOW was PARTICULA,'' '' '''''and PARTICULA is just the BLOW". The name "Particula" is Manescu's generally name for all the Elementary Particles, the first subject of the Quantum-Physics.This subject we can find to Manescu's "Quantum Art" paintings and his book in working "The Blow": '''The particles are moving to the infinity of time, and these movements are the '''Generator of everything and anything to the infinity dimensiones of the eternity. At the famous CERN, Genève, Swiss, the people are already talking about the "GOD PARTICLE": http://www.jupiterscientific.org/sciinfo/higgs.html And now let's see what for a relationship there is between "God" and the Elementary Particles. More about this subject you'll learn in Manescu's book "The Blow", but as any book in working is this book in the process of the "Creation" for the next couple of years. Anyway, regarding the relationship between "GOD" and the Elementary Particles (PARTICULA), we are considering as a new kind of metaphor Dan Pero Manescu's metaphysical FORMULA: ''D=bp5 '' (D=God / Deus, b=Blow, p= Particula"). Are you already feeling the touch of the Creation of the Matter and the Energies' tingle? It's just simple, we are seeing this Formula only as a matter of "Deep Inside" and an Intuition Synthesis, and because this Intuition Synthesis, has Dan Pero Manescu a ''New Name for God, the pure energetical God: ''CASCADE-MIN-MUON. ''Never forget that God it's only a Notion, but never a proved Existence.' Second Matter of Dan Pero Manescu's Philosophy The second matter of Manescu's philosophy could be: '''"One ARTIST painted Age by Age the COLOURS which One Day will MERGE". We think that of course you already know who or what this ARTIST is, but what do you know about the COLOURS? The idea that these Colours one Day will merge could be a little bit confuse, or could make us a little bit sad, and just only a little bit hopeless? Everything can be only a matter of perception of the whole Univers, because everything can be seen only with the help of the colours. The Sight is the first Sense of the Beings (with some exceptions as the mole or the termites), while the other senses are only secondary "life-tools". Just black and white are colours, for beings as the dog or the bull the universal colours are only a perception of some colours as the black and the white, some green, red and blue, with grey nuances: http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Do_dogs_see_in_color_or_black_and_white In this way the ARTIST (D=bp5) did create the Matter in Colours. That means that as long as the Colours exist the Univers exists, and at the moment when the Colours will merge the Univers shall be colapsed. Because this process is a repetition without a final, the ARTIST will paint endless his Colours, which to the Infinity will merge as a perpetual Reload-Process of Energy-Matter: http://www.roma1.infn.it/teongrav/VESF/hubble-space-telescope-crab-nebula-2.jpg 'Third Matter of Dan Pero Manescu's Philosophy' The third matter of Dan Pero Manescu's Philosophy is already a reflection regarding the human existence and development: "The MEN let Traces on the Way, but CHILDREN never stop to PLAY". 1'''. Let's develop a little bit more the meaning of this matter. First of all, we have to return to the Hindu and Chinese philosophy, trying to draw some aspects of these old teachings as a paralel with the essence of Manescu's third matter. Reading the old Myth about the hindu God '''Shiva and his Cosmic Game (Lila) we find very impressive the high intuition of the ancient authors regarding the process of the Creation. During his own Lila (The Cosmic Game) the God Shiva did play the Game of Dice 'with his wife, the Goddess '''Parvati. '''During their own Game, the God Shiva started a process of fragmenting and recomposing of him-self until the whole Univers (Cosmos) has been constructed. In the world of the elementary particles we are learning about the same process (quatum-physics), the particles '(p') charged with energy are runing to collide with other particles, and the reactions (blow) of the collisions build the Matter:' '''The Matter '''it-self' is farther desintegrating to particles, and the particles to energy, and this continual process is "GOD" (Deus, the Artist), and in the same time it is the Build of the Cosmos, with everthing what in this Cosmos exists : '"D=bp5" Shiva did play the Game of Dice '''with his wife during the process of the Creation. Again we have here a great enlightenment of the old author's intuition regarding the elements of the Creation. The God Shiva is a '''man (positive +), '''his wife the Goddess Parvati is a '''woman (negative-). The elementary particles are charged positive (+ as the proton) and negative (- as the electron). '''We also have '''neutral charged particles '''as the '''neutron, but this kind of particles prove in its core (the neutron's structure is an "alloy" of Quarks) the attributes of the manifestations of the "normal" particles, negative and positive charged. In the same time the Game of Dice is an "aleatory" (Latin: Alea = Dice) game, that means we never know when we get a "6x6" on the board. Everything is a "matter of probability", 'as in the world of the particles. The particles are '"probability patterns", 'that means ''that there is a probability or more as an electron will run to collide with a myon ('muon), but we shall never know when this will be happend. This' "Probabilty Game"' is the '"Essence"' of the whole Creation, with all Creation's structures and forms. We learn about the same '"intuition" of the old authors of the writings concerning the Creation, reading several works about the ancient Chinese philosophy. The book of 'I GING (i ching), '''known as "The Book of Changes", is the Principle of the workings of the Universe, the TAO. The Univers is run by a single Principle, the Tao ('The Great Ultimative). TAO is devided in Yin (negative) and Yang (positive), '''and both (Yin and Yang) are in continual collision each-other. We have here practically, the same "Game" of the elementary particles, negative and positive charged, and for ever in a probabilty collision: '''"D=bp5". The outcome of all these collisions is the Matter's build with its several structures, until the superior organized Matter, just "The Life", with its several forms, until the forms of the Beings and the "Human Being".' ' 2'. We are able now to explain a little bit better the essence of the third Matter of Dan Pero Manescu: ''"The Men let Traces on the Way, but Children never stop to Play". '' We agree with the vechicle-particles, which are transporting energy on its way to the collision, but in the same time with the vechicle-particles which are transporting "INFORMATION" about the pre-structure of each particle, and Information about "The GAME" of all these particles, as the reflection of the particles' manifestations before and after the collisions, all the very particles continually involved in the pocess of the creation, with the whole elements which belong to this "GAME OF CREATION". This Information is transported farther to the whole forms of the Outcomes of the "Game", as the Matter with its several structures, and to the Matter as ''Life and any form of the Life, from micro-organismes to Beings and to the '''Human Beings, the highest form of the Existence. We are now a step farther in the world of the Information, the very Information transported from the elementary particles ''to the atoms, from atoms to molecules, from molecules to the molecular connections, from the molecular connections to the nets of the matter, to the diferent forms of the matter, as the '''Life '''and to the Genetic Code of the Life, and to the Genetic Code of the Human Being, the most complicated structure of this '"Life".' '' In the Genetic Code the Information is translated into the Proteins (DNA), and these Proteins rule the activity of the '''Man' (Human Being). We notice the most important Manifestation of the Information translated into the Proteins as the Cosmic Game, the Lila, the Great Game.'' The Human Being is going to use the manifestations of the Great Game (Lila) as a kind of multiplications: The Game of Love, the Game of Sex, the Game of War, the Game of Rules, the Game of Dice, the Game of the Games, etc., where again the '"Aleatory"' plays the main role, because we shall never know who will be the winners of all these Games, what kind of final Outcome will be produced, and special when this will be happend. '' 'We agree that the "purest" form of the Human Being is the "Child". '''Into' the Child is transported farther the whole Information of the Genetic Code of the Human Being, and of course ''"The Game". As the purest (Free of extraneous elements except the first Information) kind of Man, the Child (the Children) is involved in any kind of Game completely absorbed by the Game, as a S''elf-Reconigtion in the "PARTICULA MIRROR", without the immediate goal of a final outcome, and particular without the sense of the time, just as the particles in its continual race to the colissions '(The Blow). ''We have to mention here the famous Matter of the ancient Greek Philosopher 'Heraclitus of Ephesus '(535-475 BCE): "The Eternity (greek: Aion, Eon) is just a Child involved in a Game as a Child, the Great Rule belongs to a Child".'' The Men (Human Beings) in their own Race of an "aleatory" development let traces on the way, traces of several complete things (objects, art, culture, etc.), or traces of several destroyed things (by War, by Changes etc), everything again as a manifestation of the Yin and Yang (negative & positive). ''The Children in their own stream of the life, just never take a real notice, a real contact with all the things made by the Man, the Children are taking only an "aleatory" contact with all these Things. 'The Children are playing games (The Great Game), anywhere and anytime, in any kind of conditions, as the self-recognition of the absolut Heritage of the PARTICULA, the "Creation Game", and just as the Heritage of the BLOW:' http://www.poolalarm.de/bod/lesepr8.jpg http://www.spiegel.de/img/0,1020,1415500,00.jpg ''In conclusion, the third Matter of Dan Pero Manescu "'The Men let Traces on the Way, but Children never stop to Play'", could be considered as a Symbol of the continual Process of the most precious Outcome of the "PARTICULA GAME", here on our splendid Terra, and everywhere in the COSMOS, for ever and a day, just '''THE LIFE', and because we agree to notice everything as a repetition of anything, we have to go back to: "IN THE BEGINNING WAS THE BLOW, AND THE BLOW WAS PARTICULA, AND PARTICULA IS JUST THE BLOW..."'' PS. Dan Pero Manescu's book "The Blow" is still in working. We shall be very happy to inform you when this book will see the light of the windows of the bookshops, but for such a book (around 800 pages) still many seasons of strain will flow on the bed of the time. "THE LEGO WAY" The author is loving the "LEGO" (an amazing, intelligent product), and as "Lego" different outcomes, the author will explain you about the outcomes of the chapters of this book. Maybe the readers are asking why this book will get around 800 pages? The three parts of this book will be divided into different chapters. These chapters will keep a very large number of information. One of these chapter gets the title "BLOW-CANCER". In the chapter "Blow-Cancer" we learn about the parallel between the cancer-cells of the human organism and the cancer-cells of the world society organism. The cancer-cells of the human organism are paradoxly cells with tendency to immortality, and for this reason, the cancer-cells are devouring the cells of latent state of the human organism, "helping" on this way to the descent of the number of the latent cells on zero level, entailing finally the human organism's death. Of course, without "food" the cancer-cells are dying too, and the immortality striving of the cancer-cells is getting to ashes... Now, as a parallel, we can translate a line of elements of our world society as "cancer-cells" with the same tendency to "immortality", cells in growing process. The author thinks about a couple of elements as "cancer-cells" of our world society organism: The Stock-Exchange ''(The Stock-Exchange has to disappear as soon as possible, better tomorrow!), Private Equity-Companies, Hedgefonds, some of the Private Banks,' lobby-politicians and incompetent politicians (unfortunately 99% of all the world politicians today),' politicians with tendency to autocracy and Family-Clan politicians (''for the future any kind of politicians are absolute ''unnecessary),' paradoxly the Economic Growth, specially the uncontrolled Economic Growth ('''the idea that everybody in this world has to work is very wrong!), High Tax, the exponents of institutionalize religions fighting for people conversion, "secret" organizations and different sects hunting "chimeras", 95% of the video-games, the Hard-Rock and the rape-music (the author loves the great music of QUEEN, ERA and ENIGMA, the amazing voices of Sarah Brightman, Barbra Streisand and Marla Glen, and the absolute tones of Mozart, Vivaldi, Nino Rota and William Goldstein), McDonalds and any kind of sugar and salt, 99% of any kind of cooked food, Coca and Pepsi-Cola, 90% of any kind of food-industry products, parts of the pharma-industry and the tobacco-industry, high-heel shoes and any kind of drugs, the Topmodel casting shows, 80% of all doctors, art critics, art trustees, art gallery owners and art clients supporting the paranoiac artists, the pseudo-artists, and the "soi-disant" térribilist-artist, practically '''95%' of the world art of today (but the author loves the very brilliant artists as Ariel Moscovici, Darryn Eggleton'' and Silvia Barbescu, the great photographers as Mihaela Noroc and Sascha Erni , and why not, all the comics artists of "Donald Duck", "Micky Maus" and "Asterix"), people with high tendency to superstitions and greedy energy-companies, but paradoxly the "green-peace" too (the nuclear energy is still one of the cleanest world energy despite the "accidents", and for the future we'll get the fusion nuclear'' energy!), industry companies exploiting woods, 90%''' of the Hollywood movie productions and''' 95%''' of the world TV Shows (specially interview shows and sickly reality shows as of Nabilla Benattia'' in France''), again paradoxly a great number of world traditions, any kind of racism, any kind of piracy,'' the pedophilia'', sickly literature as ''"Fifty Shades of Gray" ''(the author is greeting the perfect German critic of '''Wolfgang M. Schmitt. jun. on moviepilot.de, concerning the 124 minutes movie with the same title),'' any kind of intellectual masturbation on the fields of the culture '(the author loves the very brilliant writers as Taylor Caldwell, Gary Jennings, Susan Howatch, Frank Herbert with his'' "Dune"'', the best science-fiction novel of all the time, Ursula K. Le Guin, Marguerite Duras, 'Caleb Carr, Danielle Steel because of her novels ''"Wings" and "Wanderlust", John Irving, Vintilă Corbul, David Rothkopf, Ken Follett because of his novel'' "A Dangerous Fortune", Marina Fiorato because of her wonderful historical novel "The Madonna of the Almonds", John Grisham, but Grisham specially with his book ''"A PAINTED HOUSE", the perfect book for the Nobel Prize, Elmer Mendoza, E.W.Heine, Michel Houellebecq, Richard Adams with his very masterpiece "WATERSHIP DOWN", Scott McBain, and last but not least, Tom McNab with his amazing novel'' "Flanagan's Run"'', and also the very brilliant movie makers as John Boorman, Jean-Jaques Annaud, Stanley Kramer, Darren Aronofsky and Brad Bird), any kind of harmful polluting industry conducting to ecocide, the continual military growth ('paradoxly the author loves some of the weapons of this world, his favorite gun is the'' "Browning BAR III", and his favorite crossbow is the ''"Barnett Ghost 410"), the "soi-disant" superclass and its uncontrolled accumulation of very high fortunes, specially the accumulation of a large number of companies by one owner or a family only, but paradoxly the labor unions too, the new colonialism ('political, industrial, etc., without the ground of a strong social for the working class), some users and administrators of ''Wikipedia, especially of German and English Wikipedia, suffering of “Putinism”, an attitude which is getting to a dangerous outcome for the “free Encyclopedia” (anyway a large number of "soi-disant" Wikipedia Relevance Criteria are absolutely ridiculous, and in this way the number of Wikipedia users step by step regress! The author send "un Grand Salut" to Catherine Deneuve et Jaron Lanier, regarding their critical view of our digital world), the "Facebook" (because of the "Facebook" a lot of humans will get to the state of seclusion, loneliness, with high mental problems'''), The MP players with headset ''(around 70% of all the young people of today will get more or less deaf in the future, leading to a super business for the hearing aids manufacturers and a lot of problems in the society), some sports as'' Football, Boxing'', Formula 1, paradoxly the Golf too,'' ''the e-book as a danger for the world culture, the Smartphone, the iPad, the iPod (''these Tools are wonderful nests for bacteria and are able to generate other super diseases too, '''the Smartphone could change the brain structure of the human beings on a wrong way) the ridiculous IQ measurement''' '''(the intelligence of the human being is not linear but strongly modular), ''80% of all the INTERNET offers, the FORBES MAGAZINE because of the manipulation of the mass opinion, and last but not least, the men of the world who are still deeply sinking in'' the error of belief that a man is more important as a woman (the author sends "un Grand Salut" to Hanna Rosin regarding her book "The End of Men", and the same "Grand Salut" to ''Loretta Lynch and Ursula von der Leyen for their perfect work on their high Positions, and'' Hillary'' Clinton for her Running for President. The author will hope to see in the future as many Female State Leaders in the world as possible, ''and the author has a nice suggestion for the writer Peter Schweizer: "... you can go hunting now wild boars in Romanian..." ''). '' ''Well...Everything seems to be a little bit Baroque, no? Don't worry, Dan Pero Manescu with his very high knowledge in the field of the culture, science, economy and policy (very unusually for an artist!) will try to design the picture of a new world, also with the help of the quantum-physics, a world with a high tendency to "EQUILIBRIUM", but never forget that in the world (in the Universe) the perfection doesn't exist, and it will be never possible to find such an outcome, ''the perfect world outcome.' Other chapter of this book will get the title "BLOW-HERO". In this chapter we learn that 95% of all the "Heroes" of the History, that means Emperors, Kings,(some of the Queens), Princes, (some of the Bishops and Cardinals) and "soit disant" great Statesmen, never have been "great", but just a kind of criminals, by necessity or not, many of them deeply suffering from the disease of Paranoia, entailing the misery and the death of a very large number of human beings. The author with his very high knowledge of History (the author loves the brilliant writers of perfect researched historical novels, as Cornelia Wusowski, Wolfram zu Mondfeld, Judith Merkle Riley, Rebecca Gablé, Hella Hasse, Angeline Bauer, Michael Grant, Claire Tomaline, Wolf Serno, Tanja Kinkel, Gisbert Haefs, Benjamin Woolley, Max Gallo and Isabel Allende), will analyse the facts, the history "décor", the family "décor" of the "heroes", the times patterns, and the psychical structure of the "heroes", proposing to write the history of new, with a real picture of the world, without hideaways and fear. Also, to the end of this chapter the author will explain you why today, in our 21th century, any kind of Monarchy is absolute unnecessary, and the best System of Governement of today we can find it in Switzerland. Other chapters as "BLOW-AZTEC" are chapters of entertainment, and the reader will be free to believe or not what the author is telling. In the chapter "BLOW-AZTEC" the author with his high knowledge of the pre columbian civilizations and the language of NAHUATL''' (again unusually for an artist, but Dan Pero Manescu is a kind of "Uey Tlatoany") will explain you why he believes that the famous City of TEO-TI-HUA-CAN ("The place where the Gods did land" and not "were born"!) ''was been constructed by extraterrestrials...Also, in this chapter the author will explain why it's very important the terraforming and the colonizing of the planet MARS ''(the christianity did push our civilization around 500 years back), as soon as possible, better tomorrow! Dan Pero Manescu has not his own children, but a very large family, everywhere in the world, with a lot of very special nieces and nephews, and he thinks very deeply about their future, as he's thinking about the future of any human being too... '''As a conclusion, we also have to inform, that this book will reserve for the Readers a lot of other great surprises..and in this way... let's waiting for "THE BLOW"! http://www.pop-verlag.com/ Category:philosophy